StarvED
by CelticQueen09
Summary: ***Collab with scarylolita*** Eddy has to return to Peach Creek for work, only to find that Double D isn't the same. But neither is Eddy. EddxEddy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: We do not own EEnE. **

EDDY'S POV

It's so freakin' crazy being back here.

I mean, for the most part, not a whole lot has changed. Peach Creek looks the same. I guess ya can't expect much change in small towns. Not much changed growing up, so it makes sense that not a whole lot is gonna change now.

I kinda feel some weird type of way as I get closer to the campus. It's a good time to come back to my hometown, with it being October and all. The leaves are different, bright colors are beginning to fall. Damn, did I have some crazy parties at this school. What I think I miss the most about the good ol' college days was getting to run into Sockhead on campus often. Something about seeing Double D always brought a smile to my face. He would ask how school was going and of course I bitched about it and of course he lectured me in his weird, encouraging kind-of-way. But he was working on his doctorate while I was finally finishing my bachelors at the age of 27. You could say that I took a lot of semesters off, changed my major a few times, ya know. But I did finally graduate. And then three years ago I moved out of state and got a decent job in a big city. I feel like I fit in better in a big city anyways.

I finally race by the official "Peach Creek University" sign. I freakin' love my car. It's a 2019 red Honda Civic. It's definitely gonna stand out like a sore thumb in this small town, but who cares?

I find the visitor's parking and pull up there. "Up to one hour, huh?" I read the sign aloud. I check my Apple Watch. 1:41, perfect timing. This shouldn't take that long anyways.

I walk to the Math and Science building and head upstairs. I turn to my left, looking for room 225. It's kinda difficult with all the college kids in the hallway, too eager to check their phones and get to their next class. Then finally, I see it. Room 225 at the end of the hall. As I step closer, I hear a very familiar voice.

"... Thus concludes our lecture today on logarithms, class. We shall reconvene and further explore this on Thursday,"

Immediately I hear the sound of backpacks zipping up and shuffling. I still wait outside of the class for the crazy large herd of students to rush out. This crowd is huge! It easily has to be a class of 80 students. I wait for the crowd to dwindle, 'cept for like one or two slow poke students.

"See you Thursday, Professor," a girl with dark hair says, followed by a blond guy right behind her, muttering 'bye' or something.

"Have a very pleasant afternoon, Samantha," The professor says, turning his head to his student. But then he looks back at the white board, erasing all the equations he had written in different colored markers.

The fall sunlight is shining through the windows in such a way that it hits the whiteboard and my childhood friend before my eyes in a really cool light. He's wearing a light blue button down shirt, black slacks and dress shoes. He traded the beanie-hat for a black, ascot hat.

Wow. So that's Sockhead.

I prop my right hand up high on the door frame and lean against it with my left hand in my pocket. He's so absorbed in his own world while erasing his notes that he has no idea that I am here.

"I have a question, Professor Sockhead," I break the silence in a teasing tone.

I watch my old friend jump in shock, and then he turns his head to face me finally.

Without looking he puts back the eraser as his eyes widen, locked on mine. He flashes his trademark grin, showing that gap that still looks exactly the same.

"Eddy!" He says my name happily.

We walk towards each other and hug tightly. Woah, I didn't notice it when I was looking at him, but he feels _thin._ Like rail thin. So thin that I can feel his rib cage.

"I trust that your voyage here agreed with you?" he asks me as he pulls away, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ah ya know, same 'ol same 'ol." I say, scratching the back of my neck. "That was a freaking huge class, Double D! What are you teaching these kids?"

"Algebra 2, Eddy," he says as he starts packing up his rolling suitcase. "Perhaps one of my most gratifying courses to teach I might add."

"Algebra 2?!" I say, trying to wrap my brain around the idea of actually taking this class. "Damn, I struggled just to get a C in algebra. I hated that stupid class,"

"Now now, Eddy, algebra is the most useful arithmetic that one can use in all practicality," my friend responds, closing his suitcase.

I can't help but chuckle at that. He's still such an egghead.

"Sure, whatever you say, man," I respond, tossing an arm around him. "So, whaddaya say we grab a drink or a bite to eat?"

He checks the time on the watch around his wrist and then says, "Certainly! I made arrangements so that I can prepare for Thursday's lesson tomorrow,."

"Did you drive here?" I ask him as we walk out of the building.

"Oh, no," he says with earnest. "I prefer not to contribute to the current traffic epidemic here in Peach Creek. Besides, I find it much more environmentally responsible to take the bus or ride my bike. I do my absolute best to be judicious."

I snort at that. Of course he does.

"We'll take my car, then," I tell him.

I guess I care a lot less about the environment.

"Do you have any favorite spots around?" I ask as we get into my car.

"No," he says simply. "It's not often I go out to eat, with my teaching schedule and what have you."

"Well, it's my treat, so get whatever you want."

"Why Eddy, you have become quite generous! What a pleasant surprise."

I just chuckle at that remark.

I head to a familiar place that has been around since we were kids. I remember my parents taking me and my brother there a few times when we were young. It's a nice spot, not too casual but not overly fancy either.

We get a table for two in the corner of the restaurant and I pick up the drink menu first. "Pick your poison," I say.

"But Eddy, I don't drink."

"Not even the occasional libation?" I joke.

He smiles slightly at that. "Not even the occasional libation."

Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. Even when we were all dumbass teenagers drinking until we puked, he stayed away from that. He has nursed me through quite a few rough hangovers in the past.

I order a pint and Double D just gets a glass of water.

"At least get a mocktail if you aren't into drinking," I say. "Like I said, my treat."

He waves a dismissive hand. "No, thank you, Eddy. I much prefer water."

When it comes time to order, I get steak and Double D gets a garden salad with no croutons and dressing on the side.

I must be giving him a weird look because he explains, "I am a vegan. No meat, no poultry, no fish, no dairy..."

The list is long.

"Huh… so you eat rabbit food," I say, making light.

"Well, not quite -"

"I'm kidding," I cut him off. "As long as you're getting all your nutrients."

At that Sockhead makes a funny face. I guess the kinda face he makes when he's uncomfortable. I take a drink of my beer, enjoying the taste of the dark stout.

Geez, did I say something wrong?

Double D breaks the silence. "Well now that you see what I do for my livelihood, perhaps you could share some more insight on what you do, Eddy."

"Oh yeah," I say. "I'm an insurance broker. For cars," I add, taking another swig of my beer.

"I see," Sockhead responds. "And thus your company requires you to travel quite often, I suppose?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I take another drink. "Sometimes I get to stay home for a month or so, but usually they send me to different parts of the country. They still haven't sent me to Hawaii yet, though. Bastards." I smile at my snide remark. My friend cracks a sheepish grin, catching on to my joke.

The waiter comes and brings our food. My steak looks pretty awesome but Sockhead's salad looks really bland.

While I'm cutting into my steak, I watch him pick at the salad, like he's inspecting it first before taking a bite.

"Geez, Sockhead," I say, "Is that all yer gonna eat?"

Double D looks at me with a funny expression on his face. "To be perfectly honest Eddy, I'm really not that famished after I teach. I suppose it's the adrenaline rush,"

I shrug. Whatever.

"So Lumpy moved out of state, right?" I decide to change the subject while I bite into my steak.

"Correct," Sockhead affirms. "Sarah acquired a job with a prestigious fashion company in New York, so Ed decided to keep an eye on her and followed suit. Geographically, I mean. Of course, our friend is not in the fashion industry." Sockhead giggles at the thought.

"But Monobrow somehow got a decent job in the Big Apple, right?" I ask, washing the steak down with more beer.

"Absolutely Eddy," Sockhead says. "He's working at a logistics company. I must say that I have become quite proud of our lovable loaf!" He smiles with affection. It's kinda cute.

"Damn, Peach Creek is gonna be weird without Lumpy around," I say, feeling a bit down about it. "Well shit Double D, who _is _ still here?"

"Nazz is indeed still here," he says, as he finally takes a bite of his salad. "In fact, we communicate everyday."

I feel a mischievous grin creep up on my face. "Oh yeah?" I say, beaming now. "I knew ya always had it in you, Sockhead! You finally got the girl everyone always wanted, huh?!" Now I couldn't help but feel proud.

Double D's face drops as his eyes widen like a deer in headlights. "No, Eddy! I am afraid you are mistaken!" He drops his fork and puts up both of his hands to emphasize. "Nazz and I do not have any romantic implications whatsoever. I assure you, our friendship is strictly platonic."

My face drops. Go figure.

"How do you know for sure she doesn't like you like that, Sockhead?" I ask, taking another swig.

"Because she has a boyfriend, _Eddy," _

"Oh yeah? And who's her boyfriend?"

"I regret to inform you that it is Kevin," he says, slowly taking another small bite of his bland-ass salad.

I slump in my chair. "So Shovelchin is still here," I say disappointedly.

"I apologize that you still have resentment towards him," he says before drinking his water.

I shrug. "Nahh. I mean we're cool now I guess." I sit up straighter in my chair. "And Kev doesn't worry about you talking to his woman?" I raise a brow.

"Not in the slightest. While it is usually Nazz and I that will converse over coffee, on occasion the three of us will fellowship together,"

I chuckle. "I'm happy that you're one of the 'cool kids' now Sockhead," I say, not being sarcastic at all. I really am proud of my pal.

Double D giggles. "Well I am not quite sure what constitutes as being a 'cool kid' Eddy," he says with air quotes. "I suppose I just became closer to Nazz and Kevin after you and Ed moved away."

With that I feel a bit of a sting in my heart. I can't help but feel guilty.

"Yeah well, all the good jobs for what I do were out-of-state, Double D," I retort, still feeling kinda bad.

"Oh no, Eddy," my friend replies with empathy. "I did not mean that in a crude way in the slightest. I understood that you and Ed had to pursue your own journeys individually. I also understand that one must make changes and sometimes said changes include growing distant with childhood friends."

I look at my friend and while I see that he is empathizing, I also see the sadness in his big green eyes. Why am I feeling bad about it, though?

I'm not usually such a sympathetic guy, but I guess it's hard not to have a soft spot for Sockhead.

"Guess that's life, then," I say. "I 'ppreciate you letting me crash with you. There's no way I'd want to stay with my parents."

"Of course, Eddy. Hotels are expensive and I'm more than happy to accommodate you."

I bet his house is pristine. I'm a bit of a slob, so I hope it doesn't drive him too nuts.

When I heard that I'd be heading back to Peach Creek, I messaged Double D to see if he wanted to get together. He was full of questions and when I mentioned I was staying in a hotel, he extended the invitation by telling me he has a guest room.

"Hope yah won't get sick of this mug!" I joke.

"Never, Eddy," he says and I half wonder if he understands that I'm kidding.

.

.

When we're finished eating, I pay the bill and Double D gives me directions to his place. It's a modest townhouse with a garden out front. Picture perfect, obviously. When we're inside, it's equally neat and tidy.

He gives me a tour and then shows me the guest room.

"I hope this will be to your satisfaction," he says.

I set my bags down and then flop backwards onto the bed.

"Ahhhhh… that's comfy. Yeah, this will be great. Way better than a crummy hotel."

"I thought as much," he says, hovering by the door. "I will leave you to get settled in."

"Cool. Thanks again, Sockhead."

"Of course, Eddy."

I watch him leave, closing the door behind himself. I stretch out on the bed lazily. I have a feeling I'm gonna sleep well tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Again, we don't own EEnE.**

DOUBLE D'S POV

One cup of black coffee. 0 calories.

Unsweetened apple sauce. 40 calories.

Unsweetened gluten-free oatmeal. 100 calories. I annotate all my nutrition in my caloric journal while I take my supplements.

Multi-vitamin, check. CLA, check. Ayurvedic herbs, check. Estrogen blocker, check. Fat burner, check.

Quite honestly it has gotten to a point where I can simply take a handful of pills simultaneously as opposed to one at a time. I suppose one's body becomes accustomed. There have been times when my body tries to regurgitate all the supplements I take in the morning. When this arises I continue to force more water down my esophagus. Curse my physical fragility!

When I hear footsteps coming down the stairs, I panick and I scurry to hide all of my supplements back in the pantry. I would not want Eddy— or anyone for that matter— to see all of this.

"Morning, Sockhead!" Eddy greets me, wearing a burgundy button-down shirt and loose khakis. His hair is spiked but in a neat style and he smiles, brimming confidence. He indeed looks quite handsome!

"Why good morning, Eddy!" I greet him, gathering my composure from hiding everything.

"What would you like for me to cook you for breakfast? Is there anything in particular that sounds especially palatable?"

To my surprise, he shakes his head. "Just coffee, D. I'm actually running late for who I'm supposed to meet," he explains.

"Why, are you certain, Eddy? It really would my pleasure to cook you breakfast. You are my guest, after all." I smile reassuringly.

"Nah I'm good," he says while I pour him coffee. "It looks like you're gonna hit the gym, huh?"

I look down and forgot that I was displaying my gym clothes. I feel my cheeks go red. "Yes Eddy. After breakfast, I often go and try to obtain some physical activity." Of course that was a bit of a fib. It's not that I often go and get physical activity, but rather that I _have _to every single day.

Eddy laughs. "The Sockhead I used to know _hated _working out!"

I chuckle awkwardly. "I suppose we all have the ability to change. Especially after so many pivotal years in adulthood," I point out. I then take a mouthful of oatmeal.

"Yeah I guess," my dear friend responds, finishing his coffee. He looks at his watch. "Look at the time. Gotta get going, Double D."

I nod. "Very well then," I say. I myself am starting to feel anxious, knowing that I have a somewhat rigid schedule and it would behoove me to work out as promptly as possible. "I wish you a prosperous day at work Eddy,"

"Hope ya have a good one too Sockhead," my friend of shorter stature says. He places his mug in the sink and picks up his suitcase and rapidly makes his exit. He opens the front door and with his head over his shoulder yells, "See ya later!"

"See you tonight Eddy," I respond while I close the door behind him.

I sigh, knowing full well of everything that lies ahead for me for the day. Sometimes when I ponder about just all of the tasks that I have on my agenda, it becomes daunting and I have a tendency to become rather anxious. And sometimes my anxiety almost renders me to the point of debilitating myself. Sometimes, but not often. Fortunately enough.

When I finish my oatmeal I drink my preworkout, which is a proprietary blend of even more supplements and stimulants. I have come to the conclusion that my body is actually physically _dependent _on all of the supplements and stimulates that I take. I can't precisely recall when I knew my body was dependent on all of these chemicals, but I do know that I started experimenting with them in graduate school. See, I felt as though the fat burners gave me more energy to be a full-time student, student teach, and keep a full-time job all at the same time. I suppose weight loss was an added "side affect", if you will. But to be perfectly honest I never have been entirely satisfied with my physique. Instead, I'm rather disgusted when I see myself in the nude. There is more flesh than I truthfully care for. I feel as though the less of myself there is, the better.

I don't particularly enjoy the social aspect of being in a gym and I certainly don't enjoy being seen as I exercise, but some things can't be helped.

I run on the treadmill for a solid hour before heading back home to freshen up before work. The gym locker rooms are a breeding ground for germs, so I choose not to venture into them for longer than I must.

This is another large part of why I don't like to be away from my house for any long length of time. I'd rather not be without my provisions.

.

.

After classes, I bike back home and tidy up the house a bit until Eddy shows up. He arrives with a large case of beer in one of his hands, setting it at the kitchen counter.

"Oh, dear," I say. "I hope you don't plan on drinking all of that tonight!"

He chortles at that. "Jeez, Sockhead. This is nothin'."

"I don't know about that. Just be safe."

"C'mon, Sockhead, at least have one drink with me."

"Sorry, Eddy. I don't enjoy beer or any other carbonated beverages."

He starts pouting. "Come ooon. I wanna have fun with my childhood buddy."

I wish he felt that we could do that without getting inebriated. I don't have any fond memories when it comes to spirits or my inhibitions being lowered without my full consent. I have seen many of my friends act like such dolts after one too many. It is never a look I've envied.

"Perhaps I'll have one," I say hesitantly, not wanting him to think I'm trite and lifeless. I can be lively and pleasant. I'm not always this uptight.

"Atta boy!" Eddy exclaims, clapping me on the back.

I lurch forward, startled. It causes him to erupt into further laughter.

"Dork," he teases, though it's not malicious.

"Why Eddy, you sound a bit like Kevin!" I smile as I slowly take one beer from the 12 pack.

With that he makes a sour face. "Hey, watch it pal," he opens my beer with a can opener on his keychain.

I giggle. "Truly, you know I jest,"

"Yeah yeah," Eddy opens up a beer for himself and doesn't hesitate to drink it.

"Did you have a productive day at work?"

Eddy shrugs. "Meh. Issa job, ya know?"

"Do you wish to tell me that you do not enjoy your occupation Eddy?"

"I mean, learning all about cars is kinda cool. And traveling is cool. But it gets old."

"When you say that 'it gets old', do you mean because there is no stability, geographically speaking?"

Again Eddy shrugs. "Something like that." He looks at my beer and points. "Are ya gonna drink that or what?"

"Oh um, yes!" I realize that I've been holding my libation for quite some time now without drinking it. Gingerly I bring the alcoholic drink to my lips and slowly take a sip. Eddy grins, watching in full amusement.

"Not bad, huh?" He asks. "I love Belgian beers!"

My face contorts while I let the sour taste adjust in my mouth. It's unique, alright. And strong. It definitely seems like something Eddy would prefer, the strong taste resembling his strong personality.

My friend pulls out a chair at the kitchen table and I follow suit, sitting directly across from him.

"So, didja talk to Nazz today?" He asks, taking another swig and it appears as though he's almost finished with this bottle at a very early rate.

"Not today I'm afraid," I respond. "I had many an errand to run. Not to mention my office hours at the university and making preparations for my classes tomorrow," after answering his question I take another drink. I feel my body getting warm, primarily in my torso and stomach. Perhaps this libation is growing on me?

My friend finishes his drink and grabs another from the 12 pack. In less than ten seconds he opens it and takes a large gulp. It's quite evident that my childhood friend has become a heavy drinker, and that he drinks quite often at that. He doesn't even seem the slightest dazed by what he has consumed already.

"So besides Nazz, have ya got any other ladies in your life Casanova?" He smiles that ever mischievous, devilish smile. I feel my cheeks growing red.

"I'm afraid I don't have much to report Eddy," I say tucking my chin. "With my rather hectic schedule, it doesn't leave much time for extra curricular activities,"

My friend rolls his eyes, clearly not hearing the response he was hoping for. "I mean, you haven't been in ANY relationships since we last saw each other?" He asks, digging deeper.

I immediately perspire. Romance is certainly not a subject that I feel comfortable discussing.

"I suppose I have been on a date here and there, but nothing ever transpired of said dates,"

My companion's face deadpans. "Really, Double D?" He retorts sarcastically. "You're acting like you haven't done _anything,_"

"I'm not quite sure what you're insinuating _Eddy_," I spat his name sourly, "But is it so wrong to be unexperienced in the realm of romance?!" I feel myself becoming slightly agitated. I almost feel as though he unintentionally tapped into a sore spot. I myself don't fully understand why his last sentence approached me in such a sensitive way...

"Woah, calm down Double D," he holds up one hand, still holding his drink in the other. "I'm just curious and trying to catch up with ya, pal. That's all,"

"I apologize Eddy," I say, quickly catching myself and regaining composure. "Perhaps romance is a sensitive subject for me. That is, with my lack of experience and all," I take a small drink of my beer. "Or perhaps this libation is influencing my emotional state of mind already,"

Eddy smiles at that. "That's totally okay Sockhead," he leans forward and playfully taps me on the shoulder. "Drink up! You need to finish your bottle. I'm way ahead of ya," with that he finishes his second bottle and grabs his third.

I take a much larger gulp, getting closer to the bottom of my bottle. The warming sensation in my body increases and I feel a little light headed. And is it just my imagination, or does Eddy look even more handsome than he did this morning somehow?

"What about you, Eddy?"

"What about me?" He confusingly asks.

"Your romantic adventures," I clarify. "I assume you've had many,"

His face looks reflective and he furrows his eyebrows, much resembling one of my students who is neglecting their homework and clearly isn't comprehending my lecture. He pauses, then he takes another drink, as if the alcohol has all the answers. His facial expression reposes.

"I've had a couple girlfriends," he answers nonchalantly.

"Only a couple, Eddy?" I ask skeptically.

"Yeah, so what?"

I giggle. "Nothing Eddy," I say in between drinks. "I'd assume with your handsome looks and charisma, you wouldn't 'be able to keep them off of you', as you would so eloquently articulate," I cannot help but smile.

He smiles wholeheartedly and then scratches the back of his neck.

"Heh heh," he chuckles nervously. "It's not as easy as you would think pal, since I travel so much. It kinda puts a dent in the dating scene, ya know?"

With that I see a hint of sadness in his big brown eyes, even through his genuine smile.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Eddy," I empathize. "You truly deserve the best. Why, any young lady would be the luckiest person in the world to have you. In my humble opinion, they would truly win the lottery to have you as their life long companion," my eyes widen right after the words leave my mouth and a hand covers my mouth. Oh dear, am I complementing him too much? If so, will he go back to his grandiose, egotistical ways? Perhaps it's the alcoholic influence, the liquid courage. Curse adult libations!

"They would be 'the luckiest person in the world' to have me, _huuuuh_ Double D?" With his lids lowered and one of his thick, high-arched eyebrows lifted, Eddy gives me an especially sly expression.

I perspire more heavily, my face feeling as though it must be on fire.

"W-What I'm trying to express, Eddy, i-is that, I suppose, in a hypothetical situation, t-that is, if the traveling didn't present any restrictions in your personal life whatsoever, i-it could be quite possible, if not _probable—"_

"You really think that _much _about me Sockhead?" Eddy interrupts my stammering much to my relief. But the sly expression has left his face, now replaced with that of a more serious one. If anything, it's the expression of bittersweet disbelief.

"Why yes of course," I pause, noticing his expression hasn't changed. Besides, if I'm being truthful, I should stand by what I say. I pause for a moment before asking him, "Don't _you _believe that about yourself, Eddy?"

His eyes show a tinge of sadness. He doesn't flinch while he locks eyes with me. I feel as though he is conveying so much more in his large, doey brown eyes in this silence than he has verbally expressed to me since the beginning of his stay here in Peach Creek. The irony of it is that it is much more than my dear friend would ever know that I already completely comprehend.

Eddy clears his throat. "I mean, 'course I know that about myself," he flashes a superficial smile and takes a rather long drink. "Once again, yer right Sockhead. Any chick would be crazy lucky to have me as her man," he smiles yet again, feigning confidence.

"And the same thing with you, Sockhead."

"I beg your pardon?" I ask, not sure what Eddy is implying .

"You're a great catch too," he says. "You should put yerself at there more. Ya know, go on more dates!"

"Go on more dates….?" I repeat my friend, but the words sound foreign.

He finishes this beer and opens the next one. "Yeah, why not? Life is short Sockhead,"

"I'm quite awkward at romance," I explain. I reach for another bottle but Eddy quickly grabs one, pops the lid off, and hands it to me, waiting on me to explain myself further. "I find it much easier to avoid it altogether," I confide. My heart beats faster, coming to the realization that I have never told anything this before, ever.

"Why's that?" His voice is filled with confusion.

"Well for one, I'm trying to get more in shape,"

Now he looks overly baffled. "In shape?"

"I would like to lose perhaps ten more pounds," the words leave my mouth quickly. Why in the heavens am I divulging all this information?

"Lose ten more pounds?!" He exclaims loudly in shock. "Double D, yer practically a stick already, fer crying out loud!" He throws a hand up in exasperation.

"_I _don't believe that I'm thin, _Eddy,_" I snap.

My friend stares at me in disbelief. After a moment he shrugs.

"Whatever, Double D," he relents. He takes a rather large drink of his fourth beer.

"Eddy, isn't that your fourth libation this evening?" I assert myself.

He looks at his beer, then back at me. "So what?"

"You've become quite the drinker I suppose,"

"Compared to you, Sockhead, yeah, sure I am." He quickly takes another swig. "I practically had to beg ya to let loose tonight jus' a little."

"PUH-lease Eddy," I retort. "You didn't beg me. Besides, I never do anything beyond my means, including in engaging in amusement," I giggle. I must digress that this is entrancing! But I feel as though my head is getting as light as a feather.

I continue to giggle until a hiccup interrupts me.

"Oh no," Eddy says. "Not this again,"

"My hi—*HICCUP* aren't as problematic as they were in the past *HICCUP* Eddy,"

He raises a brow. "Geez Sockhead, yer a lightweight! This is only your second beer, ain't it?" He muses.

"I can pace myself *HICCUP* unlike _some _people," I smile, knowing full well that I'm fibbing.

With that my friend laughs. "Okay suuuuuurree," he replies skeptically.

But perhaps he is correct. I haven't been this inebriated in quite a long time and I am unsure of my limits. The last time I was in such a state must have been at least ten years prior. My teenage years were full of inevitable slip ups, but they were few and far between.

By the time I finish my second drink, my eyes are bleary and my vision is shaky. My mood elevates from once precarious to utterly lackadaisical. When I open my mouth to speak, the words tumble out in the form of long slurs. In the back of my mind, it is like a blister on my dignity, but at the forefront of my current state of mind I can't seem to care.

Eddy starts chuckling. I must have just said something, but I can't recall what it was.

"You good, Sockhead?"

"Absolutely, Eddy."

Yet the words echo languidly, like they're far away. Perhaps I am not entirely okay.


	3. Chapter 3

EDDY'S POV

I've never seen Sockhead get so toasted. It was fuckin' comical. He really is the biggest lightweight I've ever met. I pretty much had to drag him back into his room towards the end of the night.

I thought he'd be hungover as hell, but by the time I roll out of bed, he is already gone. When I make my way into the kitchen, there is a sticky note on the fridge telling me that he is at the gym.

Of course.

I don't know how he does it.

I chuck the note in the garbage and start rummaging through the cupboards to look for some Aspirin or something. I find it mixed among bottles of vitamins and supplements. I check out some of the labels, but I have no idea what they are for so I shrug it off. I grab the painkillers and swallow a few with a glass of water.

I had a lot more to drink than Sockhead, but he was the one who got trashed. I wonder if he even remembers half of what came out of his mouth last night. He had loose lips. Usually he is a lot more reserved. He's always been prissy, so maybe he's pissed off that he slipped up.

When my headache dulls, I make a cup of coffee and then sit at the kitchen table until Sockhead returns home. When he finds me in the kitchen he greets, "Hello, Eddy. I hope you aren't feeling sickly this morning."

"Nah, I'm good. What about you?"

"I am also good. I apologize for my behaviour while impaired. I don't know what got into me! I'm not usually so audacious."

"Well, you were drunk," I point out with a chuckle.

He purses his lips. "Indeed. Otherwise I never would've acted with such recklessness."

"Ah, you weren't that bad, Sockhead."

"I can't help but find such displays shameful, Eddy. It's very out of character for me and I can't help but feel regret."

"Well, I'm not judging you," I remind him. "I was the one who bought the beer. So, don't worry about it."

"That is kind of you. I appreciate you being so candid with me."

"Sure, man, sure."

"To make it up to you I will cook for you tonight."

"Well, I won't say no to that! Nothin' beats home cooking."

Sockhead is a good cook. I remember that, though he hasn't made me dinner in years.

"Then it's decided," Double D says. "Do you have any requests?"

"Nah, surprise me. You know I'm not fussy."

"Perfect. I will come up with something you will enjoy."

"I don't doubt that."

"Well, I must freshen up and head to work, but feel free to help yourself to whatever you may need."

"Thanks, 'ppreciate it."

With that, he disappears upstairs.

.

.

I do a bit of work and then decide to head out to the grocery store. I'm picking up another case of beer when I run into Nazz, of all people!

She looks oblivious as she pushes her shopping cart through the aisle. I call her name and when she turns around, her face twists into a smile.

"Eddy, is that you!" She sounds disbelieving.

"Yeah, it's me," I say, flashing her a charming grin.

"Wow, you've changed! When did you get back here?"

"This week," I tell her. "I'm here for work. I travel a lot and Double D was kind enough to let me invade his space for a while."

"Wow, what kind of work do you do?"

"I'm an insurance broker. What about you? What're you up to these days?"

"I'm a solutions specialist for a software company," she responds.

"Oooh, you're a big shot, huh?" I smile.

"Not really, dude," she smiles too. "But it's cool that I got a job with my degree,"

"And I heard that you and Kevin are doing well together," I say. "Congrats!"

"Oh yeah, thanks Eddy!" Nazz says. She looks at what's in my buggy, which is mostly alcohol. I have some chips and soda too.

"So are you guys, like, throwing a party or something?" She chuckles.

"Nahh, this is what my groceries normally look like Nazz," I say while I eye her cart. She has flour, eggs, milk, vegetables, and cookies. I guess what she's buying is more "balanced".

"Speaking of parties," she starts. "What if the four of us hung out this weekend?"

"The four of us?" I asked. "You mean me, you, Sockhead and Kev?"

"Yeah!" she confirms excitedly. "It'll be fun, like old times dude." She giggles more. "It'll be a double date!"

I feel my face getting heated. "Heeeyyy!" I say irritatedly. "Whaddya trying to say, Nazz?"

"Dude relax, it's a joke!" she says.

I stand there feeling awkward. I wait for her giggling to die down.

"So what's it like staying with Double D?" she asks.

I shrug. "It's cool. Kinda like old times, ya know?"

Her question seems kinda weird. There's a weird silence for a sec. She contorts her face before she asks me her next question.

"Do you think Double D is okay?"

I raise a brow. "Whaddya mean, 'okay'?""

"Like physically," she says. "I know you haven't been here in a while, but in the last year he's lost _a lot_ of weight,"

"I noticed he's thinner," I agree with her. "I get that the guy likes to work out every morning,"

"Sometimes he works out at night too though, Eddy," she says.

"Geez, at night too?" I ask. This news is making me feel weird.

"Please promise me you won't tell him I told you any of this," she pleads. "But it's like he's obsessed with it. Like, we used to go for coffee every week. Ya know, hang out," she motions with her hands while explaining all this. "But now when I text him, it's like his excuse now is that he has to go work out or whatever."

I actually don't know how to respond to her. I just feel speechless looking at all the hopelessness written on Nazz's pretty face.

"Even Kev said that he doesn't look good," she adds. "But we don't know what to do. I mean, _I _don't know what to do."

"What _can _ya do?" I ask. "I mean sure, Double D has always been kinda weird and the guy probably has OCD or something," I think through everything out loud. "But he's a grown-ass man now. As long as he can hold down a job and pay all his bills, who are we to tell him how to live his life?"

The blonde girl sighs. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm just sad because I'm worried I'm losing my best friend,"

_Best _friend? Woah, is she sure about that? I mean Nazz's story is pretty much the same with what Sockhead told me, with the two of them getting close and all after me and Ed moved away. But _best _friend? I'm not jelly or anything. I guess it just feels weird that someone other than me or Lumpy could actually be Double D's best friend.

I shake off my thoughts and decide to comfort the pretty lady in front of me. Nazz has always been a good person and would never harm a fly. "Relaaaax Nazz, nobody's losing Sockhead," I reach out and rest my hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

"Tell ya what. What if I tell him that the four of us wanna have a night out on the town this weekend? I'm sure he can squeeze some room into his crazy schedule for that," I smile confidently.

"Sure Eddy," she cracks a smile. "That sounds good."

.

.

When I get home and open the front door with the spare key Sockhead lent me, the smell of something exotic and maybe Italian hits my nose. I drop my groceries at my feet and I take a few steps in to see my buddy in the kitchen, wearing a white apron and all.

"Hiya Sockhead," I greet him and put my arm around his shoulder, which makes him jump.

"Eddy, careful! I don't want to splatter your dinner all over either of us," he playfully scolds me.

"Yeah yeah," I relent. "So whatcha cooking there, Lagasse? Smells delicious!"

"Shrimp scampi, Eddy," he responds happily. "I do hope you have no shellfish allergies,"

"Nah, I ain't got nothing like that," I say.

"Very well then," he adds some seasoning. "Dinner will be served in approximately 30 from now minutes Eddy,"

I decide to give my pal space and head to my room. Besides, it wouldn't hurt for me to freshen up a bit.

In the bathroom I gargle some listerine and spray some cologne. I grab some of my favorite hair products and work on spiking my hair. I grin my winning smile and strike a corny pose in the mirror. Damn I look good! Wait, why am I trying to look good for Sockhead?

Before I know it it's been half an hour. I head back to the kitchen to see that the table is all set with a deep red tablecloth. It looks like Double D is setting the last dish on the table. I grab a beer from the fridge.

"Dinner awaits us!" Double D smiles shamelessly and once again I can't help but notice his gap which makes me in turn smile. His apron is now off and I can now see that he's wearing a black polo and jeans.

"Looks amazing, Sockhead!" I say while I sit down.

"Bon appetit! Please Eddy, serve yourself!"

I roll up my sleeves and dish out some of the shrimp scampi. I take a huge bite, and it takes me a sec to realize that Sockhead is watching me.

"Is it to your liking?" He asks.

"This is freaking awesome, Double D!"

"I'm so pleased Eddy,"

I continue to dig in, but it hits me that my pal isn't doing the same as me.

"Are you eating anything Double D?"

His eyes widen like a deer in headlights. "Oh, why yes Eddy! But I won't be having what you are having due to my dietary restrictions, so I made some gluten-free pasta,"

He reveals a small bowl of bland pasta, which is about a third of what's on my plate.

I raise a brow. "That's _it?"_

"... Yes," he hesitates.

I sigh. All of this just seems _off. "_You ain't eating much, Double D."

"I eat just enough, _Eddy," _he says sourly. He's definitely getting defensive.

"Are you sure you do?" But I don't back down. "I mean, with you working out like crazy, how can _this _be it?!" I motion to his stupid small portion of pasta.

"Why do you _insist _on always drinking, Eddy?!" He asks, pissed off now.

"Hey! Don't change the subject, Double D!" I yell.

"Did it ever occur to you that some individuals may prefer to keep an alcohol-free household?" He asks angrily.

"Oh c'mon, Sockhead! You're gonna try to make this about my drinking when I'm asking you if you starve yourself?! Really though?" Now I'm pissed, and I'm not gonna fall for his stupid reverse psychology tricks.

"I do not _starve_ myself, Eddy," he says. "And I only wish to assert the fact that you have been drinking heavily everyday since your stay here. I fret that your drinking habits aren't normal,"

"NORMAL?!" I scoff and get up from my seat. "Normal? Who are YOU to lecture me about being NORMAL?!"

"I pride myself on being a very matter-of-fact person," he states bitterly.

"Sure, whatever! But you're also scared of the world! So, what does that say about you?"

He scowls at that, eyebrows knitting together. "I'm not scared of the world."

"Yes, you are! You've always been that way!"

"Are you purposefully trying to infuriate me, Eddy?"

"Why?" I ask him. "Is it working?"

"Yes, it is! I did nothing to warrant this attitude." With that, he stands up and says, "I need to pull myself away from this conversation before one of us says something we may regret."

I scoff loudly. "Oh, how mature of you!"

He gives me a look and then leaves the room without having touched his dinner.

Great.

I grind my teeth and stand up, heading to the fridge to grab a beer. Fuck what he said.

.

.

I spend the night feeling like shit! I hate going to bed angry. To top things off, I have a raging headache. Even worse - by the time I wake up, Double D is gone. I don't know if he's at work or the gym, but he's nowhere in sight. I check around the house to be sure, but I can't find him. I open up his bedroom door and see his neatly made bed. The entire place is pristine, with barely any sign of life.

I let out a loud groan, feeling frustrated with myself.

In the kitchen, I keep an eye out for a sticky note or something, but there isn't anything indicating where the hell Sockhead is.

Guess I'll need to wait until tonight to mend things. I hope he's not feeling too rough over it.

I hate to admit it, but it's weighing on my mind. Every time we fight, I regret it. I just want to understand what the hell is going on with him.

The work day goes by slowly. All I can think about is Double D. I hope he isn't holding a grudge.

I feel like Monobrow trying to concentrate with the clients today. My ADD is just that bad. But like, if Double D doesn't forgive me, will I have to get my own place? A normal person would be able to stay with their own family, but since Big Bro lives with them now that's not an option. If he weren't there, I'd go see my folks. I do miss 'em. But I can't really pretend that they don't enable Bro's asshole behavior. It's better for me not to think about the whole family situation at all, because for me it sucks.

I go through the motions of work today and finally come home at 6-ish. When I open the front door, I see Sockhead in the kitchen.

"Hey Double D…" I approach him, feeling awkward.

"Good evening Eddy," he stoically says.

"Look, I'm sorry if I was being too personal last night," I say. "And uuum, I'm sorry that I was trying to make you mad," I hate apologizing. I feel so stupid!

"I too would like to apologize for passing judgement on your lifestyle," he responds. "Also, upon reflection, perhaps I am a bit defensive when it comes to certain aspects of my life. I can understand that you were coming from a point of concern more so than judgement,"

"Right," I nod my head. "So, we're cool?"

"Indeed Eddy!" He slowly smiles as we hug each other. It's a tight hug and I can't help but notice again his ribs under my fingers.

"So guess who I ran into yesterday," I start, trying to distract myself from the same line of thinking.

"Nazz informed me that she accidentally encountered you," Sockhead smiles knowingly.

"Yeah," I confirm. "She wants to do something this weekend. You up for that?"

"I have quite a lot of papers to correct this weekend…"

"C'mon, you have time to hang out for a bit, don'tcha?"

"I suppose I could fit that into my schedule..."

He seems hesitant. Maybe this is what Nazz was talking about? He seems like he's trying to scramble for some sort of excuse. Well, I'm not going to take no for an answer.

"It'll be fun," I promise him. He seems like he needs a little fun. "Trust me."

"Alright, I will put my trust in you. "

I wiggle my eyebrows. "You won't regret it."

"Hopefully not."

I slap him on the back. "C'mooon, loosen up."

"I did plenty of that when we had drinks together, I assure you," he bitterly recalls. "I believe that was enough to last a lifetime."

"Pffffft. Party pooper."

"Now, now, Eddy," he scolds me. "You don't need alcohol to have a nice time."

"Maybe not, but it helps!"

He just shakes his head at me, but he doesn't try to argue. For that, I'm glad. I really don't want to get into it with him again - especially since we just made up. I'm also not trying to poke the bear, I just don't get why he's worrying about me when he should worry about himself.

"There are leftovers if you are hungry," Double D says, changing the topic. "I can heat something up for you."

"Oh, yeah, sure, that would be great."

So we eat in silence and he sits across from me, picking at the contents of his plate. I don't bother mentioning it.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Double D starts. "Have you gone home to visit your parents yet?"

I feel my heart drop to my stomach, not really wanting to talk about my _family. _

"No," I answer, not adding an explanation.

Sockhead's eyes widen. "But Eddy! Wouldn't your parents be delighted if you kept them company?"

"Big Bro moved back in with 'em," I explain.

"... I see," Sockhead says, understanding my dilemma "Perhaps you could invite your parents out for dinner," he suggests.

"I would, but my folks would just tell me to come on over, so I don't think that plan would work Sockhead," I smile weakly. I do appreciate him trying to find a way around it.

There's a bit of sadness in my friends face.

"I'm sorry, Eddy," he emphasizes. "I was not aware that your older brother moved back into your house,"

"Yep," I sigh. "And it sucks because I haven't seen my old room in _years. _I kinda wanna go check it out, ya know? Like to see if it's the same or did mom and dad screw it up. I kinda miss my mirror ball and lava lamp,"

Double D continues to pick at his food and a bittersweet smile crosses his face. "I always found your room to be quite amusing, spacious and intriguing," his smile broadens. "It certainly was representative of you,"

"Thanks Sockhead," I take bite of the scampi. "Those were the good old days, huh?"

"Indeed Eddy," He replies. He takes a very small bite of his pasta, drinks some water, and then delicately wipes his mouth with his napkin.

"Sometimes the nostalgia is too bittersweet for me," he adds.

I sigh again. "I knew growing up was gonna suck, but I didn't know it was gonna suck this much,"

"I didn't have the slightest inclination either," he agrees, still picking at his food. "Those were very precious memories those days. But alas, all good things must come to an end, including childhood innocence."

"Yeah," I say in a sad funk. I don't wanna admit this to Sockhead, but those were the best days of my life.

"Anyways, imma head on to bed." I get up from my seat and put my dishes in the sink. "Thanks for dinner, Sockhead."

"My pleasure, Eddy." My friend gets up from his seat and, to my surprise, hugs me!

I'm taken back a bit by Sockhead's sudden affection. "Uhh, goodnight, Sockhead." I pull away from the hug, happy but also feeling a little weird.

"Goodnight, Eddy. Sleep well."


	4. Chapter 4

DOUBLE D'S POV

"Alright class, please clear your desk and put everything away and under your seat. I shall be distributing the exam now,"

My announcement is followed by a roar of groans and moans. I chuckle everytime this happens. Students never cease to amuse me, even after a year of teaching. But I suppose I am still rather green in my field.

I sit down at my desk after passing out the exam. I do have to be alert when it comes to watching my students take the exam. Why, I recall Eddy trying to look off my paper back in high school! I did my very best to guard my paper at all costs. I certainly hope he could never see my answers back then!

It has been over a week now since Eddy came back to Peach Creek. I must say that it has been immensely delightful and interesting having my childhood friend stay with me, for the most part. When we converse, Eddy enjoys toying with me and playful banter, and it wouldn't be truthful if I were to say that I didn't enjoy it myself. Perhaps having him around has been comforting to me. It is almost as though he is filling a hole that has been deep inside me since he and Ed left Peach Creek. Or rather that hole has been there since I graduated and received my bachelors degree, and thus I had to contend with the pressure of my graduate studies. Or perhaps the hole has been there all along even during my adolescence, partly because my parents were never at home. Perhaps the hole was there back in those favorable days when the three of us were always together. I just didn't notice it then because I wasn't alone.

But adulthood has left me entirely and utterly alone.

.

.

After gathering the exams I journey back to my homestead via my bicycle. The weather is most delightful and I can't help but gaze at the beauty of the red, pink, and burgundy leaves on the trees. They look even more stunning as they fall light as a feather and drift along the wind.

Nazz, Kevin, Eddy and I had originally made plans to mingle this past weekend, but regretfully we had to reschedule due to Kevin having prior obligations. Today is Thursday, and it is tomorrow night that we intend to intermingle together. I must say that I am a bit querulous over the impending event. I believe we shall unite at a rather lavish lounge. It is a new venue, and for that I'm worried that I may see one of my students there. Moreover, it is certainly a habitat with alcohol. I do hope I don't over indulge like I did last week with Eddy. More importantly, will Eddy over indulge? In which case, should we call a taxi service prior? I want the four of us to have a very pleasant time, but I also want all of us to be safe. Perhaps I am the most concerned with Eddy.

When I get home I immediately start grading the exams. Overall my class did average, for a midterm. It was a typical bell curve and that was what I was expecting. What I dislike about teaching larger size classes is not getting to have as many personal relationships with my students, and this semester I am teaching three large classes. When it's a smaller class I take the opportunity to memorize each and every one of my students' names. But in a larger size class I do not bother. I only get to know the students that participate the most, unfortunately.

I certainly miss that intimacy with my students though. Getting to converse quite often with the same students is delightful. What I enjoy the most is watching their faces when they comprehend what it is that I am teaching. That "lightbulb going off", as they say. I immensely enjoy helping others. This way I feel as though my life has meaning.

And I certainly hope that I have helped Eddy and have made his stay here more enjoyable. That's why I certainly don't mind cooking for him, like I am tonight.

I open the refrigerator and I can't help but notice that there is even more alcohol than what there was in there yesterday. How did this happen? Did Eddy purchase more spirits last night? Or has he already been home? Perhaps it's best that I don't mention anything to him about it. I don't want to upset him or cause another argument. That particular night last week made me so disheartened. I strongly dislike verbal altercations in general, but I especially dislike them with my dear friend.

Eddy isn't home just yet and perhaps that is a good thing. This will give me time to process things and not jump right into a confrontation. There is nothing I can do to make Eddy understand how I feel about this particular facet of his life. He is flippant when it comes to his alcohol consumption, unable to see it from my point of view. If only he would talk to me about why he feels the need to drink such copious amounts of liquor, then perhaps I could be more sympathetic.

Eddy shows up around 6PM. When I see him, I immediately ask him how his day went.

"Ah, alright," he says. "You?"

"Alright," I echo his sentiment. "I see you went grocery shopping recently?"

My friend steps towards the fridge. "I mean, I bought more beer," he grabs one and takes the top off using the bottle opener on his keychain. Want one?"

"No thank you," I answer. I watch as he chugs his alcoholic beverage.

"It seems you prefer darker beverages, don't you Eddy?" I ask, feeling awkward with the silence.

"Yep," he replies. "I love my stouts!"

"I see," I say, observing. I watch him lean up against the counter and drink, with his left hand still on the counter. He's wearing a green and blue plaid, button-down shirt with his sleeves rolled up. The shirt compliments the jeans that have almost a hole in the left knee. His hair is spiky as ever and he's sporting a bit of a 5 o'clock shadow, which to my surprise is somewhat becoming of Eddy.

"I see how it is," he says. "Concerned about my drinking, right Sockhead?" He raises a brow.

"Perhaps a little," I answer. "But I assure you that my concern for you is certainly not me judging you. I only want to ensure that you are safe and happy, Eddy,"

His round, brown eyes take in what I'm saying. "I AM happy and safe, D. Promise,"

I look at him in silence. I am sure that my friend sees that I'm not convinced.

After taking another drink, he asks, "Is this about something else? Are you really worried about tomorrow night?"

"Well…" I stammer.

"So that's a yes," he says smiling. "Whatcha worried about exactly Sockhead? Us drinking?"

"Do you intend to drive tomorrow night, especially after having consumed alcohol and on the way back to the homestead?"

"Ahh, so _that's_ what you're worried about. Tell ya what, we can take an Uber or something to and from the club. Would that make you feel better?" His eyebrows lift, awaiting my confirmation.

"Why certainly," I feel the weight of the world lift off of my shoulders. "Thank you, Eddy."

"Sure thing," he takes another swig. "Can't have ya worried all night, can we pal?"

"I would prefer not to be Eddy," I smile. "But I digress. Would you like to hear what's on the menu tonight?"

After finishing his drink, he tosses the beer bottle in the trash. "I was gonna ask ya why you're wearing that silly apron!"

I look down, forgetting that I have said apron on. I blush.

"Silly, Eddy?"

He chuckles. "I mean, it's _you._"

I sigh and lift a brow. "Anyways, would you care to hear what is on the menu tonight?"

"Heck yeah! Whaddya got?"

"Tonight I am cooking crepes with wild mushrooms and gruyere,"

"I don't know what that last thing is, but that sounds great!" he walks to the refrigerator and reaches for another beer.

"Why, it's a_ cheese_ Eddy," I say. "A french speciality I might add,"

"French-smench, I bet it's delicious!" He smiles.

"I certainly hope so," I keep the refrigerator door open and get out the ingredients. "This is a fairly simple recipe, so dinner should be ready in approximately 45 minutes."

He taps his laptop bag as it hangs off his shoulder. "Then I'm going to go through some work emails in the meantime." He sets himself up at the kitchen table and then asks, "So, what're you cooking for yourself?"

"Something of a similar fashion, but without the dairy," I tell him.

He smirks at that. "Naturally. But lemme ask, are yah actually going to eat it or are yah just gonna pick at it like last time?"

I frown at that. "Well, last time was tense, wasn't it? We ended up having a disagreement. Tension certainly doesn't promote an appetite."

He holds up his hands defensively. "Alright, alright. I won't bug you about it anymore."

I dismiss him and turn around as I gather all of the ingredients from the cupboards. I really don't like the thought of Eddy paying that much attention to my dietary habits. It causes a feeling of discomfort to stir from within. I wish people would just let me be and trust that I know what I'm doing.

I'm sautéing the mushrooms when I hear Eddy say:

"It's the same with you and my drinking. Just worried about you Sockhead, 's all."

I put down the pan on the oven and turn around to face Eddy. His hands are still on the keyboard but he's looking at me. I can't really make out his facial expression.

"I beg to differ, Eddy. I don't feel as though your drinking and my eating habits are the same," I assert. But immediately after I express that, I feel a tinge of regret. Perhaps Eddy is actually right for once.

"Geez okay okay," his gaze goes from me back to the computer. "But you know what I'm saying."

I turn back around and continue sautéing the mushrooms. I do not bother retorting to Eddy since I do concur with him slightly. But I wouldn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that I agree with him.

.

.

It isn't too much longer when I'm finished with dinner.

"I'm afraid I will have to ask you to remove your laptop from the dinner table Eddy, as dinner is ready to be served," I say while I remove my apron and fold it.

"Finally!" He grins and he puts his laptop back in his backpack. "It smells so good!"

"Now Eddy, I would advise you to wash your hands before supper," I say with my index finger extended.

My brunet friend rolls his eyes. "OkayDAD,"

I giggle and watch him reluctantly wash his hands.

Once he sits back down, I bring the crepes to the table along with the extra seasonings and accouchements.

"Bon appetit!" I smile and sit down.

But to my surprise Eddy doesn't budge. "What about _your _food, Sockhead?"

"Oh yes!" I jump up and finish putting together the crepes minus the gruyere cheese.

Finally when I sit down again, Eddy serves himself.

I watch my friend take a bite of his first crepe. "This is amazing, Double D!" He says after washing it down with a beer.

"I'm delighted that you like it," I say, cutting into my crepe. "I wasn't too sure if you would enjoy French cuisine,"

"I like anything that tastes good, Sockhead!" He exclaims, cutting another piece.

.

.

Dinner was rather pleasant this evening. Eddy and I discussed the usual, which was mostly work. He explained the accidents and the quotes that he worked on today, and I informed him how my students did on the last test. I couldn't help but notice that my friend only drank one beer with dinner. I of course didn't say anything. It's best not to bring up any sensitive subjects. After all, I do not know just how long Eddy intends to stay here in Peach Creek. I would like to enjoy every minute of it if I can.

After dinner and cleaning up the dishes, I decide to finally finish putting away the laundry I started earlier. I iron a few shirts and hang them in very precise places in my closet. All my clothing is color coordinated, from lightest to darkest. How grateful I am that I am not colorblind, like father!

Father…

I suppose it's been a long spell since I've seen mother and father. They moved out of the old house in the cul-de-sac and bought a more luxurious home. It's strange, although we do not live far from each other I rarely ever see them. I do understand that they are very busy traveling most of the time, both for business and pleasure.

I wonder if they would ever like to see me sometime?

Once my clothes have been ironed, properly hung and now sorted away neatly in my closet, I work on the towels. In the same fashion, I fold and sort them.

Then something dawns on me. Drat! I forgot to replace Eddy's bathroom towel today! See, I have been replacing it everyday before he returns home from work.

Perhaps it's not too late now to do so?

I take one of my largest and softest white towels that is already folded in my arms. I walk to his room only to find that his bedroom door is open. He must be in the bathroom, then.

I step over to the guest bathroom and as I had imagined the door was closed, with the light on. I can also hear the bathroom fan on. I feel my breath getting shorter, not quite sure knowing if I should interrupt him during his personal matters.

I lift my hand to the door and gingerly knock.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Eddy, but it just so happens that I—"

In my mid-sentence the bathroom door comes flying open and what I see before me takes the words out of my mouth.

There Eddy is, standing there with nothing on but a towel around his waist and a small towel draped behind his neck. He has his right hand on the doorknob and his left hand drying his wet hair with the small towel. The steam from the recent shower hits me at once and I can't help but wonder if that's why I'm transpiring profusely? In addition, I can't help but notice the tone and definition in his chest and arms. Even his belly isn't soft anymore!

"I-I-I… w-what I came here for, I mean, th-the reason I'm here, E-Eddy—"

"You okay, Double D?" He raises a brow, sincerely confused.

I nod quickly. "TOWEL!" I spurt out. "Yes, I meant earlier to give you a new towel. My apologies that I am just now getting to it," I offer him up the towel that I now have a death-like grip on.

My half-nude friend grabs it with one hand but his eyes never leave mine. An insidious smile creeps on his face.

"'Kay. Thanks, Sockhead," he continues wearing that all-too-familiar smirk while he slowly closes the door.

Heavens, I didn't mean to do that! I walk away from the bathroom door, still feeling terribly flustered.

But I must say, Eddy looks… healthy. He is a very fit young man. I can't exactly place the strange and unpleasant feeling building in my chest - is it perhaps envy? I don't want such a negative emotion to fill my head when it comes to my cherished friend, but it's so hard to control one's feelings. It's especially difficult to control the unfavorable ones.

I retreat to my room, making a quick detour from the hallway. I don't want to face Eddy and have him ask why I froze up just now. He looked so humoured, like he knew how flustered I was. The last thing I need is for him to pry, because I really don't have a concrete answer for him. This is a feeling I'm unaccustomed to and I don't think I could cope with such a confrontation.

I let out a long breath when I'm alone in my room, sitting on my bed and attempting to reflect. Perhaps I should just go to sleep.

.

.

I sleep restlessly and when morning comes, I feel all but refreshed. Weighing on my mind is the possibility that something will go wrong today. It's strange that the feeling of anxiety is what hits me as soon as I turn off my alarm clock. I get out of the bed and put on my gym clothes while gathering my thoughts. My stomach gurgles already while I'm putting on my clothes. Truthfully there have been times were I have had difficulty sleeping because of my hunger. I have been prescribed sleeping pills but I only take half of the prescribed dosage. I am much more relieved now that I can get _some _sleep as opposed to previous sleepless nights. Perhaps my nightly routine is improving?

When I enter the kitchen I know right away that Eddy has already been here. He left the kitchen light on, the cabinet to the dishes is open, and there's an empty bowl and spoon in the sink. I walk over to the window and I don't see his red Honda parked anywhere. I feel a tinge of disappointment knowing that my friend left this morning without me seeing him. Why am I feeling this way? I suppose I do look forward to seeing him bright and early. I know that Eddy was never quite the morning person like I am, but it's rather intriguing to watch him face each morning with much more gusto now than he did when we were younger. I suppose my friend has matured, in many ways. I must say that I'm delighted and proud to see the results of him growing up into quite a successful and handsome fellow.

Perhaps it's just coincidence or perhaps it is a stroke of fate, but either way, I sure am elated that Eddy's company assigned him to Peach Creek for the time being.

.

.

After going to the gym, bathing, and then attending a hot yoga class and bathing again, I returned home and started my lesson plans for the upcoming week. I had been working on them for quite some time before my phone rings, jarring me from my studious state.

Why, it's Nazz!

"Good afternoon Nazz," I answer.

"What's up, Double D?" She greets me cheerfully. "Are you excited for tonight?!" She asks.

"Yes, but I am a little apprehensive as well."

"Like, what are you worried about?"

"For starters, I do not even have clarity as to what to wear," I confess, but it's the truth.

"Just wear a button-down shirt! That's what Kev is wearing. But like, make sure you have nice shoes too though,'Kay?" She advises. "Why don't you just send me a pic with what you're thinking about?"

"... I suppose that is a sage idea," I surmise.

"You'll look great dude, I promise!" She reassures me. I don't respond, and then she says, "What else are you worried about?"

"Well, Eddy said that he will call an Uber for our commute, so I'm no longer concerned about that,"

"Well that's nice of him," she says. "How are things going with you two?"

"Swimmingly well Nazz," I respond and I'm sure she can hear the smile in my voice. "Granted, Eddy is messy, and yes, I wish he consumed less alcohol, but overall I have really enjoyed hosting my dear childhood friend,"

"Awwwww!"

"I apologize Nazz, but I'm not sure as to what you mean by that sound?"

She giggles. "It means that you guys are so cute!"

I raise a brow. "Cute?"

"Yeah, totally!" She says. "I can't wait to see you two together tonight!"

"PUH-lease," I start. "I assure you Nazz, seeing me and Eddy 'together' is nothing to get excited over,"

But then something dawns on me.

"... By 'together', you _do _mean reunited, correct?"

I hear even more giggling on her end.

"I mean it however, Double D!" She exclaims. "Hey, can you promise me something?"

"Without knowing what you want me to promise you, I cannot make any guarantee. But I am open to hearing your proposal,"

"Promise me you'll actually try to have fun tonight, 'Kay?" She asks. "Like, try not to worry so much."

I breathe in slowly. "... I'll try," I answer hesitatingly.

"'Kay dude. Don't forget to send me those pics later!" She says.

.

.

After I shower and get dressed in a button-down emerald green shirt and slightly baggy jeans (Nazz said the green "brings out my eyes") I venture to where I keep all my footwear in the closet and look for my most suitable shoes. Fortunately, I do have a couple of nice black leather dress shoes, so one of these pairs will be suitable. I do believe that my ascot hat will go neatly with what I have on.

Once I'm fully dressed and shaved, I decide on what fragrance I should wear.

_Sauvage _by Christian Dior? No, perhaps that one is a little too loud.

_Cool Water_ by Davidoff? Classic, but perhaps a little too faint. Especially in an evening lounge. Why, with all the strong alcoholic libations, I seriously doubt Eddy could smell a more conservative scent over the atmosphere of the night!

Wait a minute- I _want_ Eddy to be able to _smell _me? Other than having proper hygiene of course, why in the world would I want my longtime, childhood friend to….?

I shake my head to physically deter the trajectory of wherever that delirious train of thought of was leading to.

_Extreme Blue _by Michael Kors it is. I believe this will be the apropos scent that I was searching for.

After spraying a tasteful amount of said cologne, I look at myself one last time. While I suppose I look alright, I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something…

Right, a photograph.

Now, I'm not one for so-called "selfies", but I did promise Nazz a picture and thus I must follow through on my word.

I stand and look at my reflection, not particularly smiling or striking any pose of any sort. Rather I just stand and simply take the picture.

I do not send any text as I send the photograph to my friend via text message.

I put my cell phone and my wallet in my pocket. I can't help but feel quite anxious before I leave my room. I place a hand over my heart and take a deep breath, knowing that tonight should be a fine, splendid evening. Albeit _should_ be.

I walk over to Eddy's room and I see the bedroom light beaming through the bottom of the door. Additionally, I can hear him humming an upbeat song to himself. I chuckle, remembering that this is just like how he used to get ready for a "night out" even as an adolescent. He would always happily sing to himself; always excited and eager for the next adventure.

I wrap firmly on the door. "Eddy?" I ask.

"'Sup, Sockhead?"

"Are you ready, Eddy?"

"Just a sec,"

I hear some shuffling, then the door opens.

My breath stops, taking in Eddy's attire for the evening.

He stands before me wearing a gray shirt with a few buttons at the top, underneath a navy blue blazer. The sleeves of the blazer are folded up to his elbows. This reveals the gold watch on his left wrist which matches the gold chain around his neck. The gray shirt is tucked into fitted jeans, and he's wearing dark brown leather shoes. His hair is spiked perfectly and I can't help but smell the strong- but alluring- scent of his cologne.

My friend of shorter stature stares at me for a moment before his lips curl up into his all-but-familiar grin.

He tilts his head to one side. "Why dontcha just take a picture, Double D?" He asks grinning, with one of his thick eyebrows elevated.

"... a picture…?" I echo, not quite following.

"Yeah," he says, taking his cell phone out of his pocket. Texting on it, Eddy walks right past me and into the family room. He casually looks over his right shoulder.

"Ya know, so it'll last longer?!" He grins, brimming with his usual arrogance.

"EDDY!" I yell, completely flustered. I feel my face burning up and I don't know what else to do but to take a pillow from the couch and toss it at him.

I giggle, watching Eddy put his hands up in defense. "Woah, Sockhead! It's not like you to get all violent and wanna duke it out!" He laughs.

"PUH-lease," I protest.

Eddy keeps laughing and my eyes cast a glance at the clock on the wall. It is now precisely 8:47.

"Oh dear," I say. "Eddy, I fret that our lack of punctuality may result in Nazz and Kevin waiting on us. We're supposed to arrive at the lounge at 9, did you—"

"Call an Uber? Yep, he'll be here in 5 minutes," Eddy says, looking at his phone.

Drat! I _detest _it when Eddy completes my sentences!

I feel a vibration from my phone and I take it out of my pocket. Why of course it's Nazz!

"OMG you look sooooo HOT, Double D! 3 3 3 3"

Once again I feel myself flush, and I cover my mouth with my left hand to stifle my giggles.

"What's so funny, wiseguy?" Eddy asks, his right hand still holding his phone and his left hand in his pocket.

"Oh, nothing at all Eddy," I surmise, perhaps a little too optimistically.

"Suuuuure," he responds skeptically. "But something made you laugh. Was it a meme or something?"

"A meme?" I ask, knowing that the word is vaguely familiar yet I am not quite sure what it is.

My friend rolls his eyes. "Show me." He commands, reaching his hand out, palm facing up.

"Heavens, no!" I retort, pulling my cellular phone closer to my chest protectively.

"C'mooooon," he whines and advances on me. "Just show me your lousy phone!"

Using my height against Eddy, I hold it up high over my head. "Why Eddy, that is an envision of one's privacy, mind you!"

He squints his eyes in a very sour expression before he jumps and yanks the phone out of my hand. He quickly walks away from me.

"EDDY!"

"Oh em gee, you look soooooo hot, Double D…?"

Eddy reads the text slowly and in a monotone voice. He turns to face me, smiling from ear to ear.

I, on the other hand, am utterly humiliated and wish that I could simply sink into the floor.

"... Yer sure Nazz doesn't have the hots for ya, Sockhead?"

"Good Lord, _Eddy_," I spit his name and retrieve my cellular device. "I believe we have already covered this territory, thank you!" I snap.

I look right away to ensure that Eddy didn't explore anything else in my phone besides the text from Nazz, and fortunately enough it was still on that screen.

"C'mon Romeo," I hear him say. "The Uber's here," he opens the door, waiting for me.

I check one last time to make sure I have my keys and wallet, and then I put my cellphone back in my pocket.

"Very well then," I say, regaining my Composure.

Eddy holds the door open, still with that mischievous smile on his face.

I walk through the door and after Eddy closes it behind me, I lock it.

We get in the backseat of the car and greet the driver. I look at the time on the car's radio, which now reads 8:55.

"Goodness," I say. "I'm certain Kevin and Nazz are there already, waiting on us," I start to get out my phone to text Nazz.

"It's not even 9:00 yet Sockhead," Eddy turns his head to me. "Relax."

I sigh and lean back in the leather car seat. I hesitate but decide to put the phone back in my pocket. I look over to the right and I see Eddy approve with his tranquil expression. He turns his face and looks at the road ahead, past the car seat.

I observe how he's seated. He has his right elbow propped up in the corner of the window, his legs ajar and he looks as aloof and masculine as ever. In this moment, he seems perfectly content and at peace with the world. His tranquility makes me feel a little more at ease, even if I suspect that we aren't going to be punctual tonight.

I turn to my left and look at the window. Tonight, the stars are clear as day and the moon is a perfect crescent, making night darker and the stars shine brighter in contrast. Perhaps I _do _fret a little too often over frivolous matters. Additionally, when was the last time that I decided to leave my homestead and fellowship with my peers?

Perhaps I should make an effort to enjoy myself tonight.


End file.
